Frozen
by LogansLaurie
Summary: With a broken heart. Marie strives to find herself and her happy ending.Romance, Angst, Comedy, Dark humor.
1. Chapter 1

1Disclaimer: I do not own Stan Lee's The X-Men or anything pertaining to such. I only _own this story._

_Enjoy!_

_Rated M: Due to this being an adult theme (in more ways than one) and I do not want people to be stupid._

_A/N: Well, I am back I feel that this will be longer than my other two stories and much more involved. This I feel is a good thing, I hope, you decide! In addition, three chapters all at once to boot, wow. What has my world come to? Anyway, please enjoy. And remember, "anyways" is not a word. (Long story on that)_

* * *

**Frozen **

After having dinner at the local steak house, Marie and Bobby went back to the cabin set on the grounds of the mansion. It was cold that night and the ice and snow gave no hint of melting. They headed upstairs to the bedroom.

Bobby, Marie noticed, was being somewhat moody and showing a lot of impatience on his face. They lay down to go to sleep. Facing the wall, she asked "Is everything okay?" He put his arm around her and said, "I don't want you to worry." Not knowing what he was talking about, she pressed a little more. Bobby sat up, staring blankly into nothing. She sat up as well, facing him. Than it hit, "I'm breaking up with you." Marie's heart sank into an ice bath. "What?" She managed to get out. "I want to get married. I want to have kids." Bobby said louder in a tone, as if she wanted to start an argument. Still, Marie was at a loss. They never discussed this before. However, Marie was very much speechless as she sank further into the depths of an icy grave, fitting.

"Why?" It was a just question. Still staring into nothing, "I don't Love You." A quarter of her heart had given into the coldness that surrounded her. In her heart of hearts, she thought Bobby was the one for her. She did Love Bobby, but was afraid to admit it. It was midnight by the time the darkness consumed her Will. She felt numb.

'_Frozen'_ and since it was midnight and she did have a long week of teaching, planning lessons and grading, she did not have the energy to face the cold walk back to the mansion, to the warm confines of her room. He slept down stairs on the couch that night. Marie, feeling rejected, lay there in the bed wondering why? After all, she had gone through, than why? Why could she not have the happy ending too? She suffered and braved eight months heading to Alaska alone and broke. She survived Magneto's attempts of using her to destroy the human race. Were was she headed if not into the arms of the one she loved? Were was she going? What was her purpose? Denied of her childhood, denied of her safety, feeling, touch, Love. Only recently had she obtained the ability to touch. Only six months ago had Bobby asked her out. Now she was being denied access to Love him. She felt sick.

The first rays of the sun broke through the curtains. Gathering her things, Marie started the quarter of a mile trek back to the mansion. Marie stepped into the cold outside and thought for one moment to take Bobby's truck back. _'It'd be fittin' to do' _She thought but as she made her way over to the iced over vehicle sadness ate at her again and she made the walk back. Wanting to avoid every thing and every one, feeling dead, embarrassed of her rejection, all she wanted to do is make it to her room without seeing anyone.

Early Saturday morning, Lucky Marie; no one was awake to see her. She found way to her room. She went in dropped her things, fell onto the bed and wept. Finally falling asleep, she could not remember when.

'_knock knock'_ "Marie?" A soft voice came from the other side of the closed door. "Chicka? You in there girl? Can I come in?" Marie picked up her heavy head realizing it was Jubilee. _'How can that girl be so happy?' _She thought as she crawled out of bed and schlepped over like a zombie to the door. _'Oh that's right, she just didn't get her heart stomped on like mine' _Wearily, she opened the door. The hell that was on her face must have shown, just as her yellow jacket friend saw her, she gasped.

"Rogue! What's happened?" Tears started to well up in Marie's eyes although she did not know were the water was coming from. "He…" was the only thing she could manage to say. Jubilee knew what she was about to say, girl instincts. "That little shit!" She hugged her hurt friend, and brought them both into the en suite and sat her on the edge of the tub. Taking a wet washcloth, handed it over to Marie who was still sobbing. "Hejustdidit." Marie's eyes just swelling up again, as she put her face in the wet cloth.

Jubilee sat next to her. "He's dead!" She said softly, but with conviction. Marie cried again but not because of her friend's willingness to kill, but because the thought of death, cold and harshness that she herself had been through, was too much.

Arms around her comforting, Marie calmed down reassuring Jubilee she stop crying for the moment. She was able to tell her all that happened last night. "That little icy bastard!" Jubilee muttered under breath before sighing and looking at Marie. "Well, I was going to come ask you if you would like to come out with Jeanie, Scott and me to the city for dinner and dancing. But now, I'm gonna tell you that we're leaving in 3 hrs and you are coming with us." Marie smiled weakly; after all, a moment not to think would be good for her. She agreed. "Good! Now come on, we're going to my room and getting you all dressed up!"

Unusual for the typical. Jubilee was able to dress Rouge in a simple black dress and tied her hair back with a little red bow. "I saw this little number at the mall a few weeks ago," Jubilee explained fixing her yellow skirt in the mirror. "Was going to give it to you for Christmas, but now is as good a time as any." Smiling "Thanks Jubee." "What are friends for?" She responded. "Merry Christmas, now, lets get down stairs, Scott and Jean are probably down by the car by now."

Scott and Jean were already at the car occupied themselves, so to speak. More like lip locking, tonsil hockey to be exact. When Rogue and Jubilee walked through the door, leading to the garage Jubilee took one look at this site, grinned than started whistling and clapping. "Way to go Scott!" clapping some more.

Unaware that the two were there, Scott's visor almost came off and jean helped him keep it on as the both of them fell over. Jubilee laughed, Rouge giggled a little than down right cracked up. It was the best she felt in the course of 24 hrs. She was annoyed but mostly glad for Jubilee's way. Looking to see that Marie was laughing at all, the three of them smiled. Forgetting anger and what not, they headed to the restaurant in Scott's car.

* * *

Well that's the start :) Hope you liked it. Chapter two is on it's way, I am in the process of typing it up to load right now. 


	2. The Club

1Chapter 2: The Club

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men or anything related to such. Remember from the last time, I own my car, I rent an apartment, own my cloths and that is pretty much it.

A/N: Good to see that some posted comments. I like them, thank you.

It took long to get this up because life is life like that.

**HiddenFear: **I am doing well. I will write back, I promise.

Rated: M

The Club

It was good to get away from the confines of the mansion for a while. Rouge was feeling as normal as one can be; being a mutant and a girl whose heart was just crushed. She never thought that she could get that hurt or ever feel that lost. _'After all that Ah went through.' _She was starting to loath herself. Until one poke from Jubilee pushed her mentally back into Scott's car being stared at by the three of them. Scott's look of concern, Jubilee's face expressing a want to go in and eat and Jean, who knew and wanted Rouge to talk to her, showing the concern. She saw this and smiled gently to Jean mouthing "Later Jean".

"Am, sorry guys, was some were else for the moment." Scott reached an arm from his seat to her shoulder. "We're here for you, you know." Rogue sighed and nodded, "Ah know, thanks." "Uh guys, hate to break this 'We're here for you' thing, and we are Rogue, but I'm getting hungry, Lets go!" Jubilee said hastily while rolling her eyes. Agreeing, the four went to the restaurant.

The meal was good, talk was going in all directions and never landed on relationships, Love, or even, and Rogue thanked God for, Bobby. It was all about food, music, movies, make up, which board Scott. When clothing came up, he thought it be best to call the waiter for the check and leave.

Dancing, well, it took some coaxing from the others to get Rogue out on the dance floor. Remembering the last of the days, her and Bobby spent together. He had taken her out dancing the week before, it was the most magical time for her and all hopes were shattered for that continuing. However, when she was pulled by Jubilee onto a dance floor filled with completely different music, it filled her and consumed her. The beat was high and fast, the base was deep and loud, she started to dance freely allowing the music to carry her. Forgetting everything, the escape, although temporary, was good.

Sitting down later with Jean at their table, the DJ was taking a break as Scott and Jubilee sat at the juice bar chatting. "So how are ya Rogue?" Jean asked enjoying her strawberry slush. Giving a little smile, "Ah'm Fine, the music's great here." Rogue replied enjoying her lime one. Jean, knowing the pain in her eyes, gave a comforting smile. "Marie?" Jean said cautiously, knowing that Rouge did not like being called by her real name most of the time. Still looking and smiling "I know, in a lot of ways, it might not be my place to say, but trust me, it will get better, the pain, a lot less." An unexpected smile came across Rogue's face. "Ah kind of had a feeling it would. But it's hard to have hope when you're in the thick of it." She looked down closing her eyes as a tear on her cheek appeared. Jean placed a hand on Rogue's bare hand while handing the girl a napkin. "Thanks Red." Looking a Jean.

Jean, surprised, laughed a little. "What?" Rogue asked. "You know, that's the first time someone's called me that besides Logan." "Ah guess, Ah still have some of him still caught in my head." Rogue said amused at herself._'This might be good.' _Jean thought. "You know Rogue, Logan's coming back soon." Rogue's face lit up, "Really?" "Yup! Two weeks, he told the Professor yesterday. Oh! However, look surprised, because I was not supposed to tell. But now is a good a time as any." "Thanks Jean, you know, you're a good friend." Hugging. _'Her best friend here will really help'_ Jean thought smiling. The group danced some more. Her best friend was coming home. _'Two years is too long.' _Rogue thought eagerly. _'Ah've missed him.'_

The day came; Rogue was sitting reading when the familiar sound of a motorcycle in the distance caught her attention. Running from her room, as quickly as she could on the fourth floor towards the stairs. _'What am Ah doing'?' _Forgetting herself, she hovered up into the air and floated down to the main hall as Logan was just walking in.

Seeing him was like a breath of fresh air. Logan caught his eyes and never realized how beautiful she was, how grown, how wonderful. Giving a smile, "Hey kid." Running to him, she nearly tackled him in a vice hug around his metal frame. Laughing a little "It's good to see you too Marie." He whispered returning the embrace. Of course not as hard, but judging by the fresh and old scent of tears, he knew something was up. They stayed this way for a little while. _'His scent, I missed that smell of fresh air, cigar, leather and tree. Hell, I missed him. I Love him, what…' _She thought as she continued her embrace. Logan knew for some reason it was needed, she needed it. He would oblige her. _'Who ever got her this way is going to have a talking to'_ He thought. She let go a few moments later. "Marie, I've got to set my gear down and have a chat with Wheels." Looking a little sad, she was tearing up a bit again. "Okay." She managed as she went to walk away; Logan grabbed her arm and made her stand gently in front of him, wiping the tear from her cheek with a gloved hand. "Hey, meet me at the roof after dinner?" He asked. Her face brightened again. _'The way is should be.' _Logan smiled a little at her face. "Ah'll be there." Smiling. "Okay, eat something." He shouted at her as she headed to the stairwell again floating back up to her floor. _'Wow, I missed a lot, wow, I missed her.' _Seeing her, fly up the staircase.


	3. Rogue's Ability

**Chapter 3: Rouge's Ability**

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men or anything related to such, only my story here.

Hi all, Chapter 3 is here. Life is the culprit for the delay.

Well on to the story. Rated "M" to be on the safe side. Do not be Stupid…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rouge's Ability**

Logan headed up to see the Professor. He neared the door and was about to knock."Come in Logan." A voice from the other side of the door said. Sighing at himself, he should have known, opening the door. "Ah, Hello Logan! Welcome back." Professor Xavier said as he wheeled around his desk to shake Logan's hand. Logan did reluctantly; the professor knew that Logan was no gentleman's gentleman. "Good to see you. Please, sit down." Logan did so in front of the desk, looking at the man in front of him.

"I found nothing at the Lake." Logan started with a frustrated sigh, staring ahead to the window. Xavier looked at him nodding. "Sometimes, when we are looking for the things we seek, we see things that are totally opposite of what we are looking for." Logan looked at the wheel chair man. "Bub, you said a mouthful." Agreeing. He just saw Marie fly up the stair well; he started thinking about her on his way back. Why? He did not know. Charles smiled, "You know, Rouge has been through a mess during the time you have been away." Logan shot him a look, knowing that his mind was just briefly read. He said nothing, however.

The Professor folded his hands and continued, "Rouge, during a mission, had no choice to absorb a woman buy the name of Carol Danvers AKA Ms. Marvel." Logan's attention was still held. "Rouge, did kill her. She absorbed everything, hence her ability to fly, her increased strength and healing ability." "What about her mind?" Knowing what happened to her after she stole his healing. The dreams..._'My God, she didn't need that!'_ He thought.

"She, did have Carol in her head." The Professor went on. _'Shit' _"More so than others before." _'Shit! Shit!' _"It took me a few weeks after, to realize this; noticing certain changes in her personality and mood. I helped her to shut Ms. Danvers out. She now 'owns' her powers.In fact," Xavier added, "she was able to use them to obtain a control over her skin" There was silence.

Logan was just eyeing the Professor as though silence was _the_ thing to do. "So she's…She's able to…" The Professor smiled, "Yes Logan, she can now touch and be touched without fear of harm." Still looking at him in disbelief; his eyes never blinking. Xavier just smiled. "Although, I do believe she wants to tell you herself. You are going to see her this evening, correct?" Logan finally blinked, "Yes I am." A little annoyed again. Xavier knowing this, "And no, I assure you, I did not invade you mind that time. It's only natural that being good friends, you will meet." Sighing. "And trust me, she needs you now more than ever." "Why? What's happened?" Logan raised voice, almost getting out of his chair to head to Marie. Xavier raised his hand reassuringly "She's in no harm, although I think it best for you to see her."

"I will." Said more as a statement of fact. "Well," Smiling "I think that will be all." Looking at Logan. "And I hope you do consider my offer to take on teaching potential X-Men." "I will, I have." "And" "I'll stay." Leaving the Professor's office, Logan headed towards the dining hall for dinner. _'What's happened to her?' _He thought as he passed the kitchen not wanting that beer just yet. Marie was more important now and he had to meet her after eating. He was not the patient type. He would eat his dinner quick and be up by the roof in no time, two beers in hand. _'They're dead when I hear who did this to her. My Marie will be happy.'_ Wait what was he saying? _'My Marie?' _

Than, he thought of his drive back to the mansion. From Alkali Lake, how the inner frustration simply dissolved as he thought of his southern talking friend. How the way she smiled warmed him up and almost everything around him, look like a spring day covered with that warmth.

However, she was with that ice prick. _'Why?'_He pondered _'She could have so much better. She could have, me, what?' _He sighed at the thought _'Why would she want me?' _He felt that it would be impossible. He was rough and too old to be her, to be her, he did not know. Walking up the stairs after dinner to the roof top balcony, two beers in hand. He sat down on the ledge, lit a cigar and waited for Marie. Staring at the lowering sun filling the sky with colors. Finding Marie in the back of his trailer was he best thing he ever did. Reminiscing on how she brightens him up on his dark days...He smiled slightly at the thought. A short while later, the door opened slowly and a tiny figure emerged from behind it.


	4. It Just Happened

Chapter 4: "It Just Happened"

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the X-Men or Marvel

This took longer that I expected to get out but it is still good, really I promise.

Rated "M"

Enjoy!

* * *

**It Just Happened**

It just happened. His eyes met Marie's figure. She was dressed in jeans, boots, sweater, and her lovely green coat. Walking out of the door, head down careful not to step on the ice in front of it. The site made Logan's heart jump, she was so powerful, and yet she took care so not to slip. _'How sweet she is' _he thought. Past the danger, her eyes met Logan's from her hooded head. Those eyes, it astounded him, he could sink right into those eye and die happy. He smiled, "Hey kid." She smiled and ran over to hug him nearly knocking him down again, returning her embrace. "Ah, missed you Logan." She whispered, he heard. "I missed you too." Kissing the top of her head as he inhaled her sweet shampoo. Pulling away, the both sat down on the large cement ledge.

"So how've you been kid?" Marie looked down, "Okay." She said distantly. Logan looked at this site, reached behind and grabbed the two beers. Handing one to Marie, who now, was lost in thought. She took the beer after he opened it. "What happened." This was more of a statement, than a question. Logan knew that she had to talk. He could see that she was holding back. By the look on her perfect face, he could tell the signs of experience. A lot has happened. Sighing, Marie began to fill Logan in. First on the Danvers situation and explained to him that she had _no choice_; _she was on top of me_. Than "Ah pinned her down so that she could not hurt anyone else. Ah had drained her a little…" She looked down at her beer taking a sip looking at Logan, thanking him for it. "But it wasn't enough." Continuing to look at the man in front of her. "Than, it just happened. Ah had my gloves off, both of them and Ah grabbed her face, Ah drained her. The screaming she was doing stopped. But I still could hear it in my head." Marie took another sip, still mulling over the affair. "Than it went black and Ah woke up in the infirmary." She closed her eyes, remembering that dark day. She knew she had to kill Carol. It was the only way to keep her team safe. Carol, rather Ms. Marvel, was going to kill them all. "Ah did not want to kill her. Ah just wanted to stop her." Taking a hand, Logan placed it on Marie's shoulder, "You did what you had to do." He sat closer. Marie was shivering, more out of nerve than the cold air getting to her. Logan kissed her forehead. _'I only wish I was the one to off that bitch. Gees, like the girl needed that.' _Marie looked up at Logan. Her face was slightly pain stricken in wanting to tell her best friend about what happened. "Ah know, sometimes, we have no choice." Logan nodded, looking out at the winter sky. They both looked out for a while at the colors still dancing on the horizon. She broke the silence. "Well you know," looking at him. "The powers Ah have aren't so bad." Logan raised an eyebrow at the smirk on Marie's face.

Shifting to face Marie as she stood up from the ledge, she started to float up from the ground and was at least five feet in the air, looking down at Logan. _'Well, I always thought once or twice she looked like an angel, but this could be pushing it.' _Nonetheless, he was impressed. "Hrm." He said satisfied. Floating down again, Marie spoke, "That's not all, super strength, and…" Blushing a little hesitating. "What?" Logan inquired looking at her. He knew she had had to say it. "A strange thing happened, since Ah got these powers, I was able to," She smiled now, "Touch."

Before Logan could say anything, Marie walked over and placed a bare hand on his cheek. It felt soft against his rough face. He started to nuzzle it, looking up at this strong woman in front of him. Smiling and hesitant, Marie leaned in to be face to face with him. She could smell the leather and tree again, she breathed slightly harder. Than gave him the softest kiss on his lips. Logan inhaled a quick breath taking in her scent, which made him a little dizzy. Her lips were so soft, he wanted more of those lips, and he wanted more of her. She backed away looking at him with a desire in her eyes that he never did see in her. His pants were getting a little snug as well.

Standing up he walked over to her and started to slowly caress her cheek. Coming closer, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her, looking at her. A kiss happened that made Marie moan slightly and the Wolverine wanting to break free, as Logan growled in this throat. Holding her tighter to him, the Wolverine wanted to take her right there on that cold balcony. Wanted to place her on one of the higher ledges, throw those jeans she was wearing away, so that he could feel that warmth between her legs as she moaned and screamed his name.

The kiss broke, still tied in their embrace. "MMM Logan, that was…" Her eyes closed still lost in the kiss of the man she has wanted for so long. "Yea, that was…" Logan agreed growling out the words. However, a slight twinge in the back of his brain popped up. He let go of her. "What?" She said wondering if she did something wrong. "What about Bobby?" It was Marie's turn to twinge and face the ground ashamed of that name ever entering her life. "Marie?" She looked at him, returned to the ledge and sat, Logan following, wondering what made her react this way. Looking intently "Marie?"

"Logan, Bobby broke up with me." A sting of sorrow for Marie's pain hit him. Holding her hands that were now colder, he put her gloves back on and than continued to hold them. "What happened?"

Marie sat there and explained to Logan what happened with Bobby breaking up with her. "You should have taken his truck back to the mansion." Logan agreeing with the move Marie was going to make. _'You should have blown the house up while you were at it too. The little shit.' _He thought. She smirked at this. "Ah just don't know Logan, once Ah'm cut a break, it's taken away from me again." Standing in front of him again. "Ah mean, eight months on my own, cause my parents were gonna turn me in, coming to the school, getting over people's fear of my skin, Killing that woman, now Bobby not wanting me after I get control over my skin. Where is my break Logan? Where's my happy ending?"

Standing he wrapped his arms again, around her frame. She put her face in his chest and he sighed. "Marie," he began, "You and I can have that happy ending." Nuzzling his nose in her hair. "Together." Approaching slowly was not Logan's strong suit. He wanted Marie ever since that ride back. They both deserved that happy ending, he had better tell her now before it was too late.

Looking up at him, "Ah'd like that." She whispered. "Logan, I've always wanted you. But was afraid to say anything because of Jean." He shook his head "My feeling for you run deeper than they ever did for Jean. I, um, I started loving you ever since I saw you stowed away in my trailer." Marie smiled and leaned up to kiss him. Ever since she saw the Wolverine fight and nearly knock that guys head off at that bar in Canada, her heart was his. This strong man with thick hair and cigar, Marie knew she wanted him. "Ah Love you too."

Picking Marie up suavely, a hidden trait of the Wolverine, "It's getting dark, we should really go inside." Marie blinking at the sudden lift into his arms agreed. "My room or yours?" She whispered in his ear, as he carried her in to the mansion.

* * *

Well than, how do you think this turn out :) Good I hope!!! Gee what will happen next I wonder. And what will The Wolverine do when sees Bobby?? Hrm... Chapter 5 next!!! Thanks for the Reviews, they keep this alive!!! 


	5. His Room

1Chapter 5: His Room

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the X-Men or related to such.

So sorry for not getting this up sooner, life happens

Rated: M

--

**His Room **

Making way through the halls of the mansion, Logan carried Marie making way to his room. All was quiet, Marie wondered if it was the Professor's doing again but that thought stopped when she saw Logan's neck just begging to be kissed and licked. She did so, taking him by surprise. Her lips were so soft brushing up against his neck and her tongue was so soft and wet, Logan forgot himself for a split second wondering what that would feel like in other areas. Letting out a growl. Swinging Marie's legs and pulling her in, He forced her to wrap them around his waste. Her back against a wall. Logan's face in front of hers full of passion and want, Marie's body screamed, _'Take me now!'_ "Darlin' as much as I find this situation…" Looking at her neck now breath hot against it making Marie moan softly. "Interesting, we have to get to my room." Marie moaned again as every bit of Logan's breath hit her. As fast as she was up against the wall, back she was in Logan's arms.

His boots kicked the door open, they entered and it quietly shut again. Logan carried Marie half way between the door and the bed and stopped. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Marie looked at his dark eyes, "More than anything, Ah Love you." She replied. Leaning in, she kissed him. Returning the kiss, Logan made to the rest of the way and lay Marie on his bed.

Not remembering when her coat came off, Marie's shirt was next followed by a stream of kisses along her neck and chest. Her desire grew for Logan as he made way to removing her jeans. Running her fingers through his hair and massaging his neck she could feel how wet she was as he removed her denim.

The black sheets were soft on her bare skin and she fought to contain herself as Logan kissed and softly licked her clit. A finger followed and gently lay at her opening as she breathed harder; taking his sweet torture in. "I need you in me, I need to feel you in me." Marie managed to let out.

Logan did not want to stop licking her. He wanted to hear her moan from delight for as long as possible. She tasted so sweet too that, that in itself was making it hard to pull back as well. Finally, he was able to pull away and get on his knees in front of her. He started to removed his shirt. Marie, looking at this, sat up and stopped him. Looking up at his confused face, "Ah've always wanted to undress you sugar, may Ah?" Logan's feelings of want for his Marie soared tenfold. She started unbuttoning his flannel shirt, kissing whatever exposed skin on his chest the white sleeveless shirt would allow. Throwing the flannel to the floor as if it were something that had the nerve to be on him. She continued looking at his Indian belt buckle running her fingers over it. Grabbing one side, with one move, it was unhooked. The button and zipper were next. Getting closer to him, she pushed the jeans down and was happy to see there were no boxers to deal with. _'I knew it!!' _Marie thought to herself, lowering down to her hands and knees.

Her tongue met his tip and a quick gasp from Logan resulted. Getting her mouth around him, she made her way slowly up his shaft making it wet. He was all the way in her mouth, trying hard to not loose balance as her tongue danced around the parts she could reach. He moaned and breathed hard. "My God Marie!" were the only words he could reach for. Moving up and down now, her tongue still dancing, Marie slowed a bit when she heard him say, "I need you."

Kissing Logan, his taste on her lips. Wrapping both arms around her and guiding her down onto the sheets, Logan thought he would never be so happy as he was right now. Facing down at the most beautiful, most strong woman he had ever had the pleasure of meeting. Caressing her face, his knees between hers, he guided his tip to her wet opening. Marie's eye rolled back for a second noticing he was there, looked at him now, heat rolling off her. "Yes, oh Logan, yes." She whispered, wrapping her legs around his hips. Slowly he started to enter, kissing her lips at every shutter and moan she made. She was so tight and wet. Moving in and out, she could feel every vein; he was so hard. She was so tight it was heaven to be inside her warmth. With every movement Marie could feel herself getting closer to climax, he filled her completely.

Logan quickened the pace a bit, the moans got louder and Marie could feel herself wanting to explode even more. Feeling she was close, he kept his pace and than felt her clinch down as she screamed his name into his shoulder as she held onto him. With a growl he came hard too. Both lay still.

Marie woke a few moments later looking at Logan smiling a saded smile and caressing her face gently. She could see the territorial animal happily looking at her in his eyes, she liked it.

"Ah Love you." she whispered "I Love you, Marie" Holding each other closer they drift off to sleep.


End file.
